


Knockout

by DapperSquid



Series: AU One Shots [2]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hockey, Hockey AU, Hockey Player Emma Swan, I Don't Know A Lot About Hockey Don't Bash Me, Lesbians, Protective Regina Mills, injured emma, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperSquid/pseuds/DapperSquid
Summary: Emma Swan is a hockey player for the Dragons, an all-girls professional hockey team. However, what happens when she gets too cocky during a game?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: AU One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577152
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	Knockout

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! Tell me what you think of this one-shot and post whether you want more Hockey AU.

Emma Swan grit her teeth as she skids across the ice rink, hundreds of fans scream, filling her ears. She gripped her hockey stick tightly, quickly dribbling the puck from side to side. Her opponents, the Rams, jeered and skated determinedly behind her. Hockey sticks and limbs tangled as she swerved around a taller woman, who had slammed into her. Emma leaned to the side and elbowed another Ram in the side as she slid around people left and right. The blonde quickly passed the puck to number 27, Ruby, who smirked and skated ahead towards the goal.

Ruby passed the puck to Tilly, Tilly to Margot, and Margot to Mulan. It was like a heated tango as the Rams slipped and stumbled to keep up. Emma grinned, there was a reason the Dragons had been practically undefeated for three years in a row. All the women knew each other like family. They knew each other's strengths, weaknesses, and habits in the rink. Mulan glided around a burly Ram and shot for the goal. The fans cheering turned to boos as the goalie blocked the puck with her hockey stick and slid it back to her teammate. The Ram skated off, dribbling the puck and bowling into Dragon's left and right.

Emma swirled off, skating backward as she got a little bit in front of the woman. She leaped forward, throwing her shoulder into the girl's side as she stole the puck. As she skated far ahead of any of her opponents, Emma looked up and looked at Regina. The beautiful brunette was sitting in the same seat in the front row as always. She sat with perfect posture in a black pantsuit that didn't quite match her surroundings. Emma grinned and threw a kiss over her shoulder at the woman. Regina chuckled and threw a kiss back. The blonde beamed as she turned back towards the goalie, puck still in her possession. She was so distracted by this action in fact that she didn't hear Margot yelling for her to pass the puck until she saw a gigantic woman charging towards her.

The woman rammed into her, her elbow and shoulder colliding with her stomach and chest. Emma let out a strangled gasp as she fell backward, helmet banging against the opponent's goal post. The bright lights and screams muddled together as the Ram slammed her stick against Emma's stomach. She heard fans boo and protest at the hockey player's actions. A groan escaped her as a referee called a penalty and rushed over to help Emma up. She saw his mouth moving but couldn't quite grasp onto the words as he leads her over to the benched area. The ringing in her ears never ceased as she held her now throbbing head in her hands. Emma let out another moan of pain as she took off her helmet and placed a hand on her head.

She winced in pain as her hand came away with red stains. She recalled the woman hitting her over the head with her hockey stick as well just as she collided with the goal post. Another one of her teammates, Dorothy, handed her an icepack.

"Hang in there 32, the games almost over," she encouraged lightly. Swan managed a tight smile of appreciation as she gently placed the icepack over her nose and lip. 

\--

Regina angrily jerked to her feet as she saw the Ram, number 14, collide with Emma. Her fury continued to grow as her girlfriend slammed into the goal head first. She adored Emma and the sport she played; however, sometimes she wondered if it was too violent for the blonde. Rationally, she knew the hockey player was one of the most skilled players on the team and had been given many offers before joining the Dragons. However, these facts did nothing to soothe Regina's constant worry during games. Hockey was a violent and angry sport with varying numbers of fights and penalties per game.

This wasn't the first time Emma had been struck out by being attacked by a player, women she went up against knew that she was the best player and targeted her every game without fail. Despite this fact, her girlfriend remained unfazed in each game and continued to play. She looked over at her injured girlfriend. Usually, that is. Regina stormed off, knocking over a man's bucket of popcorn in the process. He barked in anger, glaring at her. However, one glare from her shut him up.

Regina Mills made her way to the locker room, it was the third period, and there was only a minute left on the clock, so it was pointless to stick around. As she arrived, she vaguely heard the fans cheering as they won six to three. Emma was already in the locker room, changed into gray sweatpants, and a Dragon's Hockey hoodie.

"That was quite the knockout," she said by way of greeting as she sat down next to the blonde. Emma looked up and forced a smile; her teeth were stained red from blood. Regina felt her stomach knot. 

"Yeah, I guess, it was mostly my fault, though," she replied, running a hand through her newly wet hair. 

"That woman shouldn't have attacked you like that," Regina pointed out, allowing some of her anger to lace her voice. 

"Nah, I should've been watching more closely. I got too cocky," Emma replied, shrugging as she held a half-melted icepack up to her nose. 

"Well, I can agree with that. Miss Swan, you can save the cute looks for after the game," Regina teased, "I know I'm irresistible, but please try to reign it in." 

Emma smiled and shrugged, standing with her backpack slung over her shoulder. "I'll do my best, Miss Mills," she said, kissing the woman on the cheek. She winced as a sharp pulse shot through her head. "Do you have Advil or something?" She asked. 

Regina rummaged through her purse and handed the woman a small pill bottle. Emma hummed her thanks and downed two blue pills. The two walked out of the locker room hand in hand, the blonde swinging their hands slightly. Regina chuckled at the childish motion and squeezed her lover's hand. 

"You're a child," she commented.

Emma snorted, "I am not, you're just boring," she shot back. 

Regina gasped, "I am not boring."

"Oh yeah?" Emma challenged. "You wore a pantsuit to a hockey game," she pointed out.

"What's wrong with that?" the brunette replied, retracting her hand and crossing her arms.

"You couldn't have thrown on a jersey? Or at least a hoodie?"

"I am a lawyer and a bit more refined. I do not own hoodies," she said.

"You steal my hoodies all the time!" Emma argued as she opened the car door of the Mercedes Benz. Regina huffed and stuffed the key in the ignition, not deigning to reply to the woman's accusations. Emma opened her mouth the tease her girlfriend when she felt exhaustion start to tug at her eyelids. The heat from the car streamed over and around her like a cocoon of warmth. The hockey player let out a content hum as Regina's hand traveled through her hair. 

Emma only awoke when the brunette nudged her, "Emma, dear, we're here," she said softly. The blonde grumbled and cracked her eyes open, her headache now a dull pain in the base of her skull. Regina helped her out of the car, her olive arm securely wrapped around her waist for support. Emma leaned her weight against her, feeling sore and tired. 

When the couple got to their apartment, Regina gently placed the girl on their bed. The woozy blonde whined as the brunette made a move to walk away.

"Shhh, I'll be right back, darling. I need to change," Regina soothed. After changing into her silk pajamas, she climbed back into bed and wrapped her arms around the blonde. Emma smiled and curled closer; usually, she preferred to be the big spoon. However, on nights like these, she was glad to be wrapped up in her girlfriend's protective arms. Regina smiled and kissed the back of Emma's neck. She replied to this affection by lazily lifting the older woman's hand and kissing each of the knuckles. Regina chuckled and interlaced their fingers before wrapping them back around Emma's middle. 

"Please be more careful next time, I like having you around," she whispered, pressing her face into the blonde locks in front of her. 

Emma huffed a laugh and curled closer, "I make no promises." 


End file.
